


Too hot to hold

by JustRosey



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Emilio is blind as always, F/F, Holiday, Luisa Alver is the sweetest summer child, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Vacation, it's hot out here for a Rose Solano, roisaficweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Topic #1: HolidayLuisa accompanies Emilio and Rose on one of his business trips to Mexico.Her father thinks it'd be nice for Rose to have somebody around, while he's working.Rose has too fair skin and a talent in drama, and Luisa is just the prettiest human being ever.





	Too hot to hold

Luisa wakes up feeling warm and wonderful, the skin of her legs tingling in the hot rays of the Mexican afternoon sun.

This had turned out to be a surprisingly relaxing, spontaneous weekend trip. Her father had business in Tijuana, and invited Luisa to join him and Rose, so his wife wouldn’t be bored while he was gone all day.  
Luisa had wanted to decline the offer, but Rose had looked at her, asking her silently to say yes, and Luisa actually just couldn’t say no anymore.  
They had broken it off again only a month ago, and Rose and her weren’t on the best terms right now, but Rose had said, she wanted to ‘talk’.

They hadn’t talked yet, but rather let their actions speak. Rose had gotten a call from Emilio the previous night, saying he wouldn’t make it back for dinner, and wasn’t even sure if he’d take the ride back to their resort, or rather stay in a hotel close-by.  
His wife had showed up at the door of his daughter’s room roughly five minutes after that call, and it was not to go and have dinner downstairs… but what did he know.  
Afterwards Rose had left Luisa without the promised ‘talking’, saying she wasn’t sure when he’d be back.

This morning, they had gone into town, and it had been… nice. Really nice actually, even though they still hadn’t talked about any essential things concerning their ‘relationship’. Around her, Rose was so easy sometimes, Luisa forgot how cold she usually behaved when there were other people around, and what she had done to her, to them again.  
After lunch, they had grabbed their towels and gone to the beach to take a dip, and about an hour ago, they had both fallen asleep; Rose still wearing her wet but gorgeous, red bikini, and Luisa her white bathing suit, which had about as much fabric as a bikini, considering the low dip in the front and the back. Rose hadn’t been able to stop staring.

Luisa stretches her arms and yawns, before taking her sunglasses off, blinking against the bright sunshine.  
She looks over to where Rose is still sleeping, and realizes that the sun had wandered the sky quite a bit, and the shade of their umbrella didn’t cover a formerly pale back anymore.  
The brunette sits up, eyebrows drawn together in pity, and gently starts shaking the redhead awake.  
“Rose,” she starts, hearing her groan in confusion; she must’ve slept deeper than Luisa thought Rose ever would on a public beach.  
“Rose, you’re lying in the direct sun light and your back is… a little red.”

‘A little’ is quite an understatement, considering that the red straps of her bikini were blending in with the color of her skin perfectly, but Luisa knew, she couldn’t do much more than get her out of the sun now at least.  
Rose sits up, blinking against the bright sunlight, just like Luisa earlier, and sleepily takes in the damage.

“Ouuu!” she spits out, suddenly fully awake, when Luisa carefully puts a hand on the heated, irritated skin of her shoulder. “Fuck!”  
“Come on, move over into the shade,” Luisa commands, tugging on the redhead’s arm to make her move out of the unforgiving sun. “Didn’t you put on any sunscreen?” Luisa asks, compassionately eyeing Rose, as she twists her head over her shoulder to see how bad it was.  
“I did this morning, but not anymore after we went swimming,” Rose whines now, sitting on Luisa’s towel and feeling very sorry for herself.  
“Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?” Luisa goes on, her medical training taking over, as she gently feels Rose’s forehead, before handing her a bottle of water.  
Rose shakes her head, but accepts the water, downing it quickly.  
“We should get you back up to the hotel… a cold shower or bath would be a good idea probably… “

She drags Rose up the beach, one of their towels wrapped around her shoulders to prevent even more sun exposure, but the redhead isn’t exactly cooperative; the towel hurt on her shoulders, so she didn’t want to leave it on, and Luisa sighs, foreseeing lots of complaining for the rest of the day.

In the lobby, Luisa gets another five bottles of water, while Rose stares down a chunky, mexican barkeeper, who eyes her amusedly.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Luisa presses and pushes a grumpy Rose towards the elevators.

-

“Rose, please,” Luisa begs her, having filled the bathtub in Rose and her father’s suite with cool water and added some baking soda that she had asked the hotel staff for. “It will help soothe the burns, now get in the bathtub!”

Rose had eyed Luisa suspiciously, when she had heaped a few spoon of the powder into the water, and promptly refused to get into the tub, because she didn’t want to believe it could be of any good to her skin.  
“The water is too warm anyways,” she protests, her left cheek and nose glowing in a deep red shade too now; she looked pretty hilarious actually, and Luisa knew, just how much she hated it.  
“We don’t want your body to have a cold shock, so we can’t fill the tub literally with ice water. It will feel cool enough once you lie down in it completely,” Luisa tries, putting a hand low on Rose’s back, but taking it away right again, when she twists away with a pained hiss.

After a five minute argument, a lobster red, naked Rose lies in the tub anyways and makes a pouty face.  
Luisa lets her soak/sulk for ten minutes, before very carefully dabbing a finally ice cold, wet cloth along the worst burns on her back, neck, and cheek.  
Once the redhead is out of the bathtub again, Luisa guides her to the bed, where she has spread a towel for her to lie down on already, with the tube of aloe vera gel, that Rose fortunately carries around with her during any of her travels, waiting beside it.

Rose slumps down on her stomach without another argument, and groans into the pillows.  
“Awww, poor, rose-red Rose,” Luisa coos, kneeling on the bed beside her and grabs the tube of aloe vera gel.  
She squeezes some of it onto Rose’s back, and starts to spread it, careful not to apply too much pressure.  
She can feel the muscles in Rose’s back tense up anyways, and she’s pretty sure, she’s holding her breath.  
“Is it okay? Should I stop?”  
Rose shakes her head, still not making any breathing noises, but after a few minutes of having her sunburnt back caressed by Luisa’s skilled hands, she relaxes.  
“It’s getting all nice and cool now,” she whispers, sounding actually relieved.  
Luisa has moved down a little further, pressing a soft kiss onto a red shoulder blade, blowing onto the gel here and there, to make it feel even cooler, and her hands have wandered down to one of the still white body parts.  
She kneads the flesh or Rose's firm, gorgeous ass for a while, before Rose turns around carefully, and grabs her by the hip, pulling her down on top of her, pain momentarily forgotten. “Thank you,” she whispers in between kisses, her hands wandering to Luisa’s chest, cupping her breasts through the white bathing suit.  
“You heal quickly,” Luisa teases her, returning the kisses hungrily anyhow, but avoiding to touch Rose’s shoulders or her cheek.  
“You have healing hands, Miss Alver,” Rose grins and pulls the straps of Luisa’s bathing suit down her shoulders to touch the soft skin of her breasts directly.

Suddenly, there’s the signature sound of the key card being slid into the lock, and a moment later, they hear the door being opened.

Luisa is frozen in place, but Rose is up in record time, making the brunette stand too, and quickly fixes the straps of that sinful piece of swimwear, that she would’ve loved to rip off Luisa’s ethereal body, before wrapping her naked and sore self into the towel she’d been lying on; the pain would sure be better than Emilio finding her naked beside his almost naked daughter.  
Barely a second after Rose has laid down on the bed again, Emilio’s bearded, tan face appears in the bedroom door. By insisting on renting the Master Suite, he had just done his wife and daughter’s secret a big favour, since the way from the door to the bedroom was much longer than it would be in an ordinary hotel room.  
“I’m back, my love,” he grins, only now putting his phone away and spotting Luisa. “Oh, Luisa-”

“Darling,” Rose interrupts him, her voice coming out strained and slightly hoarse; and very fake, “I think, I’m having a heat stroke… “

Luisa, who had been standing beside the bed like a marble statue, finally regains control over her body and joins in.  
“She fell asleep in the sun, dad. We have to make sure she stays hydrated!”  
She awkwardly reaches for one of the water bottles and hands it to Rose, who looks like she’s going to faint any second; her eyes are half closed, she's breathing weakly through her mouth, and one of her hands is massaging her own temple.

“Poor darling,” Emilio starts pitifully, sitting down on the bed beside his wife, taking her free hand and kissing it, his stubble scratching the also reddened skin unpleasantly.  
“I feel like I’m burning up with fever,” Rose whines dramatically, squeezing her eyes shut, and Luisa sees it as her prompt to act.  
She slips into the bathroom, quickly wiping her slightly chapstick stained mouth first, before drenching a cloth in cold water.  
She’s back and folding it over Rose’s forehead, before Emilio can even put his hand there to feel for a temperature. The rest of Rose’s sunburnt body is radiating enough warmth still, to make the fake-fever believable.

“Maybe we should take you to hospital, love,” Emilio ponders worriedly, after Rose whimpered heartbreakingly when he tried stroking her shoulder.  
“I’m not going to a mexican hospital!” Rose protests immediately, sinking back into the pillows with a pained face right after; it was hard to tell if she was just pretending, or if her sunburnt skin was actually hurting. “I’ll be fine… I just have to rest for a while,” she adds more quiet now.  
“A heat stroke is serious, Rose,” Emilio lectures her, sounding more like a strict father than a husband, and looks over to Luisa. “What do you think, Luisa?”

Luisa stares at him for a second, then at Rose, who looks at her with big, questioning eyes.  
“Well-”  
Rose interrupts her, clearly not trusting her to guide the conversation into the right direction. “Luisa is a doctor. As long as she keeps an eye on me and thinks I’ll be okay, staying in bed here is alright… right, Luisa?”  
She looks at Luisa with a raised eyebrow, and Luisa nods.  
“Right, yeah sure. I think Rose should be okay, as long as she doesn’t get any worse than now,” Luisa stumbles. “Since you’re here with her now, dad, I could just go to my room and get changed real quick. I had no time earlier - Rose really wasn’t feeling well,” she adds and already heads for the door.

-

Emilio picked her up later that evening, to have dinner downstairs with him, because Rose had basically kicked him out, since she wanted to sleep.  
After coming back to her room, Luisa had taken her time washing the salt out of her hair, and fell right into bed afterwards, exhausted from lying to her father all the way through their dinner, reassuring him, Rose would be fine on the plane ride home tomorrow.  
She was relieved he apparently hadn’t asked his phone/google anything concerning heat strokes, because if Rose actually had one, she would not be okay to go on a plane, of course.

-

She is just sliding on her favourite yellow summer dress the next morning, the warm rays of the Mexican sun flooding her room, when there’s a knock on her door again.  
“One second!” she announces, tying a loose knot into the yellow ribbon, to define her waistline in the otherwise flowy dress.

When she opens the door, Rose is waiting outside.  
Neck and shoulders still as red as a tomato, but her left cheek had fortunately stopped glowing as much as it had the previous day, and the incredible amount of dark freckles colonizing her face now, combined with that cheeky grin, make her look a lot better than yesterday.

“Good morning,” she chuckles, looking pretty chipper.  
“Morning,” Luisa gives back, a hint of accusation in her voice. “Where’s dad?”  
“Still sleeping. He probably was on his phone until way past midnight, and I fell asleep around 8pm yesterday, so I’ve been up since 5 this morning,” Rose answers, sounding well-rested and a little too motivated, concerning they had almost been found out yesterday. “I woke him, and told him I am feeling so much better today, but am really hungry, so I would see if you wanted to have breakfast with me.”

Instead of waiting for Luisa to say anything, or join her in the hallway, Rose steps into the room and pushes Luisa back towards the bed.  
“He just doesn’t know what kind of breakfast I meant,” she grins, pushing Luisa down on top of it.  
“He did almost catch us yesterday though. Rose!” Luisa protest, pushing the redhead away, just when she wants to kiss her, not remembering the sunburn hadn’t been part of her act.  
Rose yelps and scrunches her nose up in pain, when Luisa presses the white fabric of her blouse against her sore shoulders. “And how am I supposed to have sex with you in this condition anyways?” Luisa adds teasingly.

They lie beside each other quietly for a few minutes; Rose on her stomach, cheek resting on her arm, and Luisa next to her, head propped up on her hand.  
“I’m sorry,” Rose starts. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away again… now look at me. I’m always the one who comes back needy after a while, because I… I just can’t… without you anymore.”

Luisa looks at her for a moment, before reaching her hand out to stroke a stray curl away from Rose’s forehead and fixing it behind her ear.  
“You could have me all to yourself, you know that right… ?” she answers sadly.  
Rose nods and closes her eyes, when Luisa’s hand gently strokes down her cheek and wanders to her neck, connecting the freckles there; her favourite game.

“I love you.”  
She keeps her eyes closed, but feels Luisa’s fingers coming to a halt at her words.

It takes the brunette a while to find her words again.  
“Then do something about it.”

-

They end up downstairs, having an “ordinary” breakfast after all, and Emilio joins them sooner than expected.  
They had to be more careful.

Late that night, they are back at the Marbella, and Luisa says goodbye to her father and step-mother in the lobby, having hailed a cab to get to her own apartment.  
She doesn’t see Rose in the coming week. No calls, no texts, nothing.

How could one love, yet be alright with leaving their heart in somebody else’s home for such a long time, seemingly not needing it at all…

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> Topic number 1 done.
> 
> See y'all tomorrow, and consider leaving kudos or a comment! :D


End file.
